A single rose
by mordor the mighty
Summary: a cute white day ranma and akane fanfic


It was white day in Japan and at Furinkin High one girl was dreading it. At every or any time he could during the day, kuno the clueless would shove a huge bouquet of red roses into Akane's hand arms, much to her annoyance. He tried constantly to shove a bouquet into Ranma's arms for him to give them to his 'beautiful pigtailed girl' which resulted in several bruises and missing teeth for Kuno. The last time resulting in him being kicked into the air, by Ranma. As the bell rung for the end of the day, Ranma was no were to be found, and Akane couldn't wait to escape. She had headed to get her shoes quickly, hoping to avoid said pest Kuno.

When she opened the door to her locker her eyes widened in shock. A single white rose was inside one of her shoes, wrapped in a single white ribbon. A note was inside her other shoe. It read:

Dear Akane, Happy White Day xxx

She lifted the rose and the note out of her shoes, quickly slipped them on and started to head home, clutching them to her chest. She wondered the whole way home, who left it for her.

As she entered the house, Ranma was walking to the dojo for some training when he noticed Akane holding the rose in her hand, blushed then continued walking.

After dinner, Akane donned her gi and headed over to the dojo. As she opened up the door, Ranma was doing some warm up routines. He did a kick and landed facing her.

'Yo Akane' he said.

'Hey Ranma' she replied 'Wanna spar for a bit'

'Ok...but remember I don't go easy on uncute tomboys' he teased, taking his stance. He knew that would irk her.

'You'll pay for that' she replied as she flew at him with a fist poised out. He ducked her fist and shimmied to the side. She swung her leg round to kick him but he blocked. They both jumped back and paused.

'Well you seem to be in a good mood' he said

'Well I got a sweet gift today' she said. 'Not from Kuno' she added when he face faulted.

'Oh really' he grunted as she charged at him again.' Wonder who she thinks it from'' he thought as he dodged her punches. He lost his concentration whilst in thought, stumbled backwards pulling Akane with him as he caught her fist. They hit the dojo floor and banged foreheads. Ranma was spread-eagled with Akane on top of him.

Ranma shook his head and eased Akane up off him slightly. She shook her head, slightly dazed. A red mark had started to show on both their foreheads. He picked her up, carried her over to the dojo wall and sat her against it. He ran to the pond, dipped a cloth in it , ran back to Akane and placed it on her forehead.

'Hey you ok' he asked

'Yes...yes I'm fine' she replied hazily.

'My bad Akane...lapse of concentration...sorry.' he said sheepishly and put a hand behind his head.

'What do you mean, about the rose you gave me?' She asked dazed. 'What did you just say' he asked shocked.

'I said is it because I got a gift today?' She said groggily. 'Eh no ...that's not it.' He replied.

She noticed he was still holding the cloth against her head. 'Thanks Ranma, I'm ok now' she said taking his hand off her forehead. She then placed it onto his head, stood up and left the dojo, leaving Ranma dumbstruck.

That night at dinner neither said a word to each other. Later Ranma was sitting on the roof deep in thought. A small noise snapped him out of his thoughts. He saw Akane walking towards him and sat down next to him.

'Hey' she said 'Hey' he replied back sheepishly. An awkward silence washed over them. After a few minutes it started to get chilly. Then Ranma's voice broke the silence.

'You can come closer to me if you are cold Akane.' He said with a small blush. As she moved closer, she felt him stiffen up but as they made contact, he slowly and shyly put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. She slowly snuggled into his warmth. Ranma smiled to himself. A few moments passed and Akane was starting to get tired. He helped her up and they walked back down from the roof to her bedroom door.

'Well goodnight Akane' Ranma said as he turned to head to his room but was stopped by Akane's hand on his arm.

'What...what is it?' he asked. 'What's up?'

'I...I just wanted to thank you for sitting with me today; she said looking into his eyes.

'Eh it's nothing' he answered and locked eyes with her. Akane took a step forward and placed a small kiss on Ranma's forehead. He stood stock still in shock.

'My white day gift to you' she said and disappeared into her room. Ranma placed a hand on his forehead and blushed.

'You're welcome' he whispered. He slowly walked to his room and shut the door behind him.


End file.
